


There's nothing like home for the holidays

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Puns, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Opening Christmas presents, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sharing an apartment, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, head canon that Plagg usually gets everyone Camembert, mistletoe kisses, that's basically it, they're like 20, this year he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: “Meow-rry Christmas, Marinette,” Adrien said with a giant, cheesy grin from under some mistletoe he surely must've placed in the kitchen while she'd been asleep. He wore a red sweater with the words, “Meowrry X-mas,” along with a candy cane and a green paw.Marinette smiled and shook her head at her boyfriend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	There's nothing like home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! Happy holidays!! Stay safe everyone! 🎆🎁🎉

_It's Christmas morning_ , Marinette thought as soon as she woke up. (Or, at least as soon as her brain could create comprehensive thoughts.)

She turned in her bed, ready to open the morning with saying, "Merry Christmas," to Adrien, only to find that he was not there. Then she smelt the coffee. Scrambling out of bed, Marinette pulled on an ugly Christmas sweater, brushed her teeth, then waked into the kitchen.

“Meow-rry Christmas, Marinette,” Adrien said with a giant, cheesy grin from under some mistletoe he surely must've placed in the kitchen while she'd been asleep. He wore a red sweater with the words, “ _Meowrry X-mas_ ,” along with a candy cane and a green paw. 

Marinette smiled and shook her head at her boyfriend. “Merry Christmas," after a pause he continued, "Are you _sure_ you’re dating an aspiring fashion designer?” Like she was one to talk. Her own sweater was green and red striped with candy canes, gingerbread men, and golden bows littered along the stripes. 

“ _Meow_ -ch, _purr_ -incess! How date you insult my beautiful Christmas sweater?” He threw a hand at his heart dramatically, a playful pout at his lips. The pout might’ve been more convincing if it had lasted longer, but as she stepped closer to him, he grinned once more.

She hummed in fake contemplation, “How can I possibly make it better?”

He wrapped his arms around her, glancing up at the mistletoe above them, “I think there’s something you can do.”

She smiled at him, wondering how she could possibly fall even more in love with the dork. With a quick peck, he had a slightly dazed expression, and was leaning in for another kiss. Plagg cleared his throat impatiently, and she stopped him with her finger. He kissed that then moved back enough to quirk an eyebrow at Plagg.

“Are you guys gonna keep stalling or can we open the presents now?” Plagg whined.

Adrien rolled his eyes, “It’s not stalling, but ok, let’s open the presents." He handed Marinette her cup of coffee and grabbed his own before walking to their living room.

“ _Finally_."

Tikki rolled her eyes as she floated down to find her present under their small, two-foot fake Christmas tree. Plagg had already found his and tore through the wrapping paper, finding a giant wheel of Camembert. He grinned and immediately started to eat it. 

“That gift is from all of us,” Adrien said, even though Marinette knew that he knew Plagg could careless who it was from. The kwami saw Camembert, the “cheese of his dreams”, and ate it, no matter what condition it was in.

Tikki on the other hand, started to tear up as she stared at the gift she got from Plagg. “You-you got me a macaroon...? Thank you, Plagg!” The little red kwami threw her arms around Plagg, who grinned even wider than he had when he'd gotten his Camembert, which by then was almost gone. The macaroon, of course, was from when they'd gone to the bakery the previous night for dinner, but Tikki didn't seem to care about that.

Marinette set her cup of coffee down then grabbed a wrapped box and handed it to Adrien, "This one is for you." 

Adrien smiled softly, setting his own coffee down and taking the red and black polka dotted box. He sat at the couch, gently removing the wrapping paper. Marinette laughed softly as she watched him. Even five years after telling him he didn't have to be so careful when unwrapping presents, he still didn't really get the hang of it. _"But it looks so pretty,_ _"_ he'd said all those years ago. 

Once he opened the box, Adrien smiled a little wider then kissed Marinette in appreciation. He took out the two, knitted, red and black polka dotted fuzzy socks, then put them on. There were another two pairs in the box, one black with bright green paws, and another that was just plain black. "Thank you, Marinette, now my feet can stay warm."

She had remembered him complaining about how cold his feet were, and how his socks were too thin, so she'd made him some warmer socks. She'd been running out of ideas of what to make for him, but it seemed as though he truly appreciated the socks. He looked at them fondly, then back at her. Her heart stuttered a little. She hadn't ever thought that would still happen after so many years, but it did.

Adrien leaned over then grabbed a bigger, heavier present. "For you," he said simply.

Marinette placed the present on the coffee table in front of them, then slowly started to rip open the wrapping paper. She hadn't really mentioned anything she wanted for Christmas, so she wondered why Adrien had gotten her such a big present. She always told him that he didn't need to get her big, expensive gifts and that she would be happy with small, less expensive gifts too, but he always insisted that, _"You're worth it, Marinette. I want to show you that."_

Marinette gasped as she stared at the box. "You got me a waffle maker!" She had mentioned before that she wished she could make Belgian waffles whenever, and it seemed Adrien remembered that. She yanked him by the collar for a kiss, hoping to convey her appreciation for the gift. She felt Adrien smile into the kiss before pulling back, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He just chuckled lightly, leaning his forehead against hers and saying sincerely, "I'm glad you liked your gift." 

"Oh, we should make waffles," Marinette exclaimed. "I'll look up a recipe and we can make them together."

He kissed her forehead, before standing up, "Ok. Have you ever make them before?"

"No, but we can do anything together. It's you and me against the world, right _minou_?"

He smiled determinedly, "You and me against the world."

Then they laughed and carried the gift into the kitchen to make some, hopefully, delicious waffles.

* * *

Bonus:

The waffles turned out mostly ok, but had a weird texture and a slightly rosemary-like taste. The kitchen, however, was a complete floury mess from the flour fight the four of them had. In the end, they opted to eat some pastries from bakery instead. Adrien joked that it was a good thing Marinette's parents had insisted they take some with them. Marinette completely agreed.

Later they found out the rosemary taste was from the rosemary Plagg had put into the mix without them noticing, since they'd been so busy with their flour fight.


End file.
